


Better

by spiralicious



Series: Winter Break 2011: Naughty List [3]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Food Porn, Gen, M/M, Nuri 'verse, Winter Break: Naughty List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Nuri ponder fruit cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Originally written for Hentai Contest's 2011 Winter Break at live journal under the name kattrip033. This prompt is from the naughty list. Prompt: Fruit Cake.

Nuri and Haru stared down at the fruit cake. Haru poked it with his finger. “Is it food?”

“Supposedly.” Nuri frowned. What good was cake if it was hard as a rock?

“What do we do to it?” Haru’s expression was blank as ever.

“I think we’re supposed to soak it in rum.” Nuri was getting more irritated by the mockery of a food product by the moment.

“Oh.” Haru suddenly got up and walked away. Nuri was surprised by that and followed him, abandoning the fruit cake. The cow made his way to Shigure’s room and dug out the dog’s hidden bottle of White Christmas. “Will this work?”

“Close enough.” Nuri was delighted.

They both made their way back to the kitchen. Haru got out a large bowl for the fruit cake. Nuri poured a generous helping of White Christmas over it. They let the fruit cake set all of five minutes, before they sampled it, watching it impatiently the whole time.

“Not long enough?” Haru offered.

Nuri pondered that a moment. “It’s missing something.”

“Kyo?”

“Yes! Everything is better eaten off Kyo!” Nuri gleefully got up from the table and started towards the stairs. “I’ll lure him out and you tie him up?”

Haru nodded in agreement.

“Oh, Kyo!” Nuri was sure this would be the best fruit cake ever.


End file.
